starwai to heaven
by cloudingwookyu
Summary: "aku yang kadang bersikap seperti anak-anak, aku yang selalu berusaha tersenyum, aku yang bercanda dengan semua kekonyolanku, dan aku yang kadang terlihat tegar. taukah kamu? semua nya kulakukan untuk menutupi betapa rapuhnya aku." lirihku... fanfic YEWOOK kok ada KYUMIN okelah yuk cekidot :)
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaimnikka . Chounen Choi ha yoo imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya uli atau audit. Saya author bergender perempuan tapi saya lebih suka dipanggil oppa atau hyung#aneh. karna sebenernya ada cita2 yang tak kunjung tercapai yaitu menjadi namja #yeeeyyeeey * curcol. Saya disini sebagai pendatang baru, yang mau ngebawain fanfiction YeWook. Maaffin bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata.

.

.

.

Cloudingwookyu

~present…

"STARWAI TO HEAVEN"

.

.

Pairing : YeWook. Yesung x Ryeowook

Support cast : Kyumin

Cast : ALL MEMBER SM TOWN

Rate: T (maybe..?). Hurt/Comfort. Angst.

Warning: YAOI,yewook fanfic,typo's, ect.

Disclaimer: this story is mine, untuk sementara yesung milikku *hehehe… dan sisanya ku kembalikan pada kalian, cerita ini hanya pinjam judul film "starwai to heaven" dan juga berkat film itu lahirlah fanfic geje ini

Dislike? Don't read

Do not copass without permission….

Happy reading :D

Chapter 1

"wookie-ah, saranghae. . . jadilah namja chinguku ne." pinta namja berambut simple warna kemerah-merahan (bayangin fotonya Yeppa di teaser sexy, free, and single) itu dengan lancangnya, tanpa ada keraguan di dalam hatinya yang tulus

"kau sdah tau jawaban ku kan pabbo?" tanya namja yang dipanggil wookie tadi ketus

"tentu, kau akan menerima ku kan ?" jawab namja itu dengan semangat 45 dan keyakinan yang melebihi kapasitas wajar

Byuuuuurrr. . .

"sejak kapan aku akan berkata 'iya' untuk namja gila yang selalu menyatakan cintanya pada ku setiap saat eoh?" ucap wookie dngan penekanan di setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari bibir mungilnya itu.

"rasain loe :p. dasar big head. hahahahaha" skarang terucap kata2 penghinaan dari bibir namja tampan dengan lesung pipit pada kedua pipinya bila dia tersenyum, namja itu adalah sahabat wookie yang bernama Siwon, atau lengkapnya Choi Siwon –jurusan bisnismen-. Namja yang sangat kaya pemilik perusahaan Hyundai, yang sngat berbeda jauh dengan namja yang disirami es teh yang hanya anak yatim piatu, dan skarang hanya hidup dengan adiknya yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun –jurusan music-.

Ok kita lnjut pada namja yang sdah basah kuyup ini

"…" namja yang di siram dngan es teh itu hanya diam membatu, mendengar semua hinaan dari namja-namja disekitarnya, sambil menenangkan hatinya yang menangis. Namja yang bernama Yesung, atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Jong Woon –jurusan musik- ini, memang selalu mengutarakan perasaannya yang teramat tulus itu pada namja mungil bersurai coklat itu, dan tentu saja, Yesung selalu ditolak. Entah apa yang ada difikiran yesung, sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengejar cinta wookie atau lebih lengkapnya Jung Ryeowook –jurusan musik- walaupun, dia selalu ditolak mentah-mentah. -,-"

"hyung, yesung hyung" panggil seseorang namja bersurai kecoklatan dan sedikit ikal dri arah bleakang yesung "apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku?" Tanya namja itu. Yups. . itu adalah Kim Kyuhyun adik dari seorang Kim Jong Woon.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya" jawab siwon

"benarkah? Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang kau ucapkan kuda" ucap Kyuhyun degan lantangnya memanggil siwon, kuda

"aku tdak apa-apa kyu. bukankah kau ada kelas? Kenpa kau tidak masuk?" suara baritone yesung terdengar tenang sperti tidak ada beban di fikiran

"kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku hyung. Kau bahkan tidak mndengar suara bel istirahat yang berbunyi" kata kyuhyun seperti tengah menyindir kebodohan hyungnya tersebut.

"benarkah? Mmm,, mngkin aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah cantik dan manis milik wookie, sehingga aku tidak mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Ya sudah ayo kita kekantin, aku lapar. Pay wookie chagi… saranghae…" dan lagi-lagi Yesung hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang tersiksa dengan bercanda. Sebenarnya yesung sangat sakit hati dengan semua ini. .

"YAKKKKK… DASAR BIG HEAD…" teriak wookie keras, karna saking kesalnya dengan seseorang yang bernama Yesung tersebut.

"kau lihat saja apa yang akan kau dapatkan nanti Kim Jong Woon" lnjut wookie dengan gumamman yang bahkan tidak bisa di dengar oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

**Skip time.**

Bel tanda bahwa seluruh pelajaran di SM university hari ini telah selesai, dan membuat semua penghuninya berhamburan keluar kelas.

*Belakang taman sekolah*

"kau tau apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya kan hae?" Tanya namja mungil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wookie kepada sahabatnya yang bernama donghae, lengkapnya Lee Donghae -jurusan dance-.

"kau tenang saja wookie, aku dan siwon sudah mempersiapkan semuanya" jawab donghae dengan evil smirk yang cukup errr… mengerikan

"ehh, itu dia sudah datang" sambung siwon ketika melihat objek yang ditunggu.a dari tadi.

"iya itu dia, cpat ambil posisi kalian, dan berikan dia pelajaran yang membuatnya jera. Aku akan menunggu dan melihat kalian dari sini, arraseo" perintah wookie kepada 2 sahabatnya.

"ne wookie arraseo, kami akan mensuguhkan pemandangan yang indah di hadapanmu, kami pergi dulu ne" setelah berucap sperti itu, siwon dan donghae mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing.

'1, 2, 3.'

Bruukkkk…bugh

"aww,, appo"

**Yesung POV**

Hahhhhhh… hari ini sungguh melelahkan, padahal jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dari 1 stengah jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun juga sudah pulang deluan tadi, dia bilang ada bisnis. Bisnis apaan? Hahhh.. entahlah. Kenpa aku bisa pulang terlambat? Itu karena aku ada urusan dengan Shin seonsangim tadi. knapa? Kalian bertanya kenapa? Karena tadi aku tidak mengerjakan tugas rumahku, padahal aku sudah mengerjakannya kok, sumpah. Dan, tadi malem aku juga sudah memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas ku… arrrgggghhhttt, entahlah aku pusing memikirkan hal itu. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa relaks, karena menghirup angin musim semi sore ini. Tapii,, knapa perasaanku jadi gak enak begini ya? Huffftt… entahlah.

Bruukkkk..bugh

"aww,, appo" siapa yang memukulku kali ini eoh? "kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, knapa kau memukulku donghae-sshi? Apa Aku ada salah denganmu eoh?" ternyata dia adalah donghae sahabat wookie-KU. Ada apa ya?

"diam kau big head!" ucap seorang bertubuh tegap yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah siwon, sahabat wookie juga, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

BRUK…BRAKK…BRUKK…BUGH…BUGH…

"ahhh,, aww.. uhuk-uhuk (batuk). Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Aku jatuh tersungkur dengan luka lebam di wajahku dan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku, tadi juga aku batuk, anio… ini… ini bukan batuk biasa, ini batuk berdarah. Oh God, jangan sekarang!

"berhentilah mengganggu wookie, pabbo" selalu kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutmu siwon, apakah tidak ada kata-kata yang lain?

"uhuk-uhuk,,, kalau aku tak mau, kau mau apa? uhuk" tanyaku mencoba tenang

"aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga kim jong woon" setelah kata itu terucap, dan dia memukulku lagi

BRAAAAKK,,, BRUKK,,, BUGH,,, BUGH,,,

Ah, dia memukul kepalaku. Aku sungguh sudah tidak kuat lagi, kepalaku sudah sangat pusing sekarang. Oh God, tolong aku.

**Yesung POV End**

Donghae yang pertama kali melihat yesung batuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah sudah tidak lagi memukul yesung, karena merasa khawatir. Sementara Wookie yang melihat dari belakang tembok yang digunakan.a untuk bersembunyi itu, pada awalnya tersenyum lebar,,, tetapi lama-kelamaan, senyum itu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

"apakah kau sudah mau berhenti Kim Jong Woon?" Tanya siwon dengan menatap tajam yesung yang sudah tersungkur tak berdaya diatas tanah yang dingn.

" " yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan siwon dan hanya tersenyum tulus padanya. "jika wookie yang menyurumu melakukannya, aku bersedia untuk mati saat ini juga uhuk…, karana aku mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencin,,,tainya." Jawab yesung susah payah karena dadanya mulai sesak karena tendangan keras dari siwon yang telak mengenai dadanya

Wookie yang melihatnya mulai merasa khawatir dan terenyuh dengan perkataan yesung, ketika dia mau menghadang siwon untuk tidak memukul yesung lagi, tiba-tiba…

"YAK! KUDA JELEEKKK… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNG KU EOH?" sebuah suara seperti teriakan yang sangat keras menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka, -tepatnya siwon, yang akan memukul yesung lagi-. "Hyung, gweanchanyo? Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini hyung? kau selalu mengajarkan padaku untuk melawan orang yang berbuat kasar padaku, tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sudah kau ajarkan itu padaku hyung?" seorang namja tampa dengan rambut ikal dan mata onyxnya tersebut menghampiri yesung yang sudah hampir pingsan, memeluknya, dan berucap degan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dan, orang itu adalah kyuhyun.

Sementara siwon masih tak perduli dengan apa yang ditontonnya saat ini, Donghae sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan wookie? Kalian bertanya? Tentu saja dia masih bersembunyi –wookie oppa pengecut-.

"KELUAR KAU JUNG RYEOWOOK!" teriak kyuhyun sangat keras, ketika melihat tidak adanya pelaku utama di sekitarnya, kenapa dia sangat yakin kalau pelakunya ryeowook? Tentu saja, siapa yang pernah berbuat kasar pada yesung selain ryeowook. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di fikiran kyuhyun saat ini. Ryeowook yang kaget pun sontak keluar dan mngganti raut wajahnya yang tadinya kaget menjadi datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"wae, sepertinya tadi ada yang memanggilku?" Tanya wookie cuek

"dasar brengsek, KAU-"

"sudahlah Kyu, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah malam. Dan kau wookie chagi, pulanglah, nanti kau akan dicari oleh orang tuamu, aku pulang deluan ne. pay-pay. " ucapan Kyu terhenti, karena yesung memotong nya dan berbicara dengan sangat pelan, dan memberikan senyuman manis.a kepada wookie, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya

"hyung…"

"ayo kita pulang kyu, hyung juga harus membersihkan hadiah ini^^."

"ne hyung Ayo kita pulang" kyuhyun tidak dapat membantah selain menurutinya. dan dua kakak beradik itu pun pergi dari hadapan 3 namja yang masih diam tersebut.

Hening…

"cihh, dasar gila. Apakah aku kurang keras memukulnya tadi? Dia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit!" siwon pun memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka

"Siwon-ah, kau terlalu keras memukulnya tadi, aku bilang kan hanya memberikannya pelajaran saja, bagaimana kalau dia masuk rumah sakit nanti?" hei, sepertinya jung ryeowook sedang mengkhawatrikan uri yesung. Tapi, apakah wookie sudah bisa menerima yesung?

"ne siwon, aku saja hanya memukulnya 3 kali" kata donghae lagi.

"sudahlah, buat apa dipikirin, biarkan saja, biar dia kapok, dan tidak mengganggu uri wookie lagi. Kajja kita pulang… ini sudah malam. Ayo wookie, aku antar pulang." ucap siwon dengan tampang datarnya.

"ne" jawab wookie dan donghae serempak. Dan mereka bertiga pun berlalu dari TKP.

**Skip time.**

**In Apartement Ye-Kyu**

"aww, Yak! Pelan-pelan lah kyu, kau fikir ini tidak sakit?" mengeluh, itulah yang dilakukan yesung sekarang.

"ckckck… diamlah hyung, ini sudah sangat pelan. Kau saja yang bodoh, mau saja dikeroyok sama wookie c.s!" ledek kyu, dengan tetap mengobati luka hyung.a itu.

"itulah cinta kyu" ucap yesung dengan senyum tipis. Sedangkan kyuhyun, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan hyung satu-satunya itu.

"cihh, ternyata memang benar. Cinta Itu Buta hyungg…"

"hehehe… terserah kau saja kyu… oh iya, bagaimanadengan bisnismu tadi?" goda yesung, dan berakhir denga muka merah kyuhyun.

"mmmm… aku diterima hyung" ucap kyu malu-malu

"mwo? Jinjayo? Haaahhh… baguslah kyu. setidaknya, nasibmu tidak sepertiku " setelah berucap seperti itu, badan yesung pun melemas dan dadanya mendadak terasa sesak seperti tendangan siwon tadi. "aww –sambil megang dadanya-"

"hyung, gweancahanayo?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"kyu, dadaku awww… sa,,kit, arrgghhhh… kyu" ucap yesung terbata, ketika dia merasakan dadanya bagaikan ditusuk dengan jarum, Kyuhyun yang mulai panic pun tanpa banyak piker, mengambil kunci mobil, dan membopong hyungnya menuju mobil SM5 yang terparkir rapi diluar sana. melarikan mobil SM5 itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"bertahanlah hyung, sebentar lagi kita sampai, hiks…" isakan kecil pun mulai terdengar dari mulut kyuhyun

"arrrrggghhhh… kyu, ini sang…at sa…kit kyu" yesung pun tambah menjadi, dadanya yang terasa seperti akan meledak dalam beberapa menit, membuatnya semakin menggerang kesakitan.

"sebentar lagi hyung hiks…, aku mohoon, bertahanlah hyung hiks…hiks…, aku sdah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi hyung hiks… bertahanlah hyung, sebentar lagi kita sampai ne. hiks…" kyuhyun pun semakin panic melihat hyung.a tersiksa seperti itu.

**Skip time.**

"dokter, tolong hyung ku hiks…, kumohon, tolong dia dok, hiks…hiks… aku bilang tolong hyung ku dok, APAKAH KAU TULI EOH? CEPAT TOLONG HYUNG KUUUUU!" teriak kyuhyun ketika melihat dokter yang berjalan dengan beberapa suster disebelahnya

"yak! Kenapa kau bereriak padaku?... apa yang terjadi?... Kenapa bisa seperti ini?... Suster, cepat ambil kasur dorong, cepat sus… yak kenapa kalian diam saja CEPAT AMBIL KASUR DORONG ITU!" Tanya dokter itu beruntun. dokter itu pun terlihat mulai panic

"hyung hiks… bertahanlah hyung, aku yakin kau akan sembuh hiks…hiks…" isakan kecil kyuhyun pun berubah menjadi tangisan yang menyedihkan, ketika melihat hyung.a pingsan diatas kasur dorong itu, para dokter pun semakin cepat mendorong kasur tersebut ke UGD, ketika sampai di depan ruang UGD, kyuhyun dihadang masuk ke ruangan itu, dan disuruh menunggu diluar oleh suster cantik yang bernama yuri. Sementara kyuhyun hanya mengumpat kasar pada yuri yang tidak menyuruhnya masuk melihat yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk diruang tunggu dan tetap menangis tersedu. kyuhyun mengeluarkan i-phone putihnya dan menelpon seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya –selain yesung-

"ming hyung, hiks…" stelah terjawab kyuhyun pun langsung menyambar orang tersebut, tanpa menggunakan tata krama bertelepon

"…"

"hyung,,,, yesung hyung hiks… dia, kambuh hyung hiks…"

"…"

"aku dirumah sakit di kawasan myeondong hyung hiks…hiks…, aku tak tau namanya hiks…"

"…"

"ne hyung hiks…"

Tuuutttt..

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun berakhir dengn tangisan kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang pun, ada yang menganggapnya iba, kasihan, bahkan sampai ada orang yang mengatainya gila. Tapi kyuhyun tidak mementingkan itu semua.

"Kyu, kim kyuhyun" panggil seorang namja cantik bergigi kelinci, dengan sangat lembut, ketika melihat namjachingunya tengah menangis, dan tidak mendengarkan peanggilannya

"ming hyung, huweeee…hiks…hiks…hiks…" kyuhyun yang mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menghambur kepelukan namjachingu.a itu. Lee sungmin –jurusan bisnismen-, yang biasa dipanggil sungmin atau Minnie ini adalah namjachingu dari seorang kim kyuhyun yang tampan.

"apa yang terjadi kyu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya sungmin dengan lembut, yang bisa membuat siapa saja merasa tenang termasuk kyuhyun dan bisa membuat tangian kyuhyun berhenti

"tadi yesung hyung dikeroyok oleh wookie c.s, dan saat aku tengah mengobati lukanya hiks… di apartment, tiba-tiba saja dia menggerang kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya hyung. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya hyung." Kyuhyun pun menceritakan kronologisnya pada Sungmin, sambil tetap memeluk sungmin dengan sangat erat. Sungmin hanya bisa mengelus lembut surai coklat keikalan milik kyuhyun dengan tujuan untuk menghilangkan perasaan khawatirnya

"teanglah kyu, aku yakin yesung hyung akan segera sembuh" ucap sungmin dan sekarang terdapat kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya

"ne hyung" kyuhyun pun sudah jauh lebih tenang saat ini

"ayo kita duduk kyu… sudah berapa lama yesung hyung didalam mmm?" Tanya sungmin ketika mereka sudah sama-sama duduk di kursi kayu tersebut

"dia sudah setengah jam disana hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan suara parau

"sudahlah kyu, sebentar lagi dokter akan keluar kok" dan sungmin hanya bisa menenangkan kyuhyunNYA -lagi-

Krieeettt…

Seseorang namja tampan keluar dengan pakaian serba putih. kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung berjalan menuju orang yang kita ketahui adalah dokter itu.

"bagaimana keaadaan hyung saya dok?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak sabaran

"apakah kalian keluarganya? Jika iya, mari ikut saya" dokter itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih, yang kita ketahui adalah ruangan pribadi dokter ini.

"ada apa dok? Apakah hyung ku baik-baik saja?" kyuhyun yang penasaran pun bertanya dengan sangat cepat dan khawatir, sungmin yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa mengerti dengan keadaan namjachingunya itu.

"mmm,,, apakah anda sudah tau, kalau yesung terkena gangguan pada paru-parunya?" Tanya dokter itu serius

"ne, yesung hyung terkena gangguan pada paru-parunya sejak dia kelas 3 smp dok, apakah paru-parunya semakin parah?" kyuhyun pun sudah mulai merasakan perasaan tak enak dan jangan lupakan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca saat dia menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu. Dokter tampan ini bernama Choi minho atau yang biasa dipanggil minho

"jika saya boleh tau, kenapa yesung bisa terkena gangguan pada paru-parunya?" dokter itu pun kembali bertanya

"kejadiannya sudah terjadi sejak 15 tahun yang lalu" mata kyuhyun tambah memanas dan siap menumpahkan cairan beningnya kapan saja

"bisakah anda menceritakannya secara rinci?" minho pun semakin penasaran, karena dari hasil rongsen dada yesung, paru-paru itu bagaikan pernah ditendang dengan sangat keras yang berakibatkan paru-paru kirinya agak membengkok dan berfungsi kurang baik

"mmm, bisakah anda tidak bertanya tentang hal ini? Kyuhyun dan yesung hyung punya hal yang tidak menyenangkan saat itu" sungmin yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara karena melihat kyuhyun yang sudah berkeringat dingin, dan tentu saja bukan hal yang baik jika kyuhyun menceritakan masa lalunya yang bisa membuatnya trauma sampai sekarang, dan sungmin tidak mau jika kyuhyun akan mengalami trauma itu lagi *min oppa memang pacar yang baik :D*

"owh, benarkah? Mianheo, saya benar-benar tidak tau,,, sumpah^^V" minho yang merasa bersalah karena ucapannya pun, meminta maaf sambil mengacungkan 2 jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membuntuk huruf V.

"ne gwenchanao. Tapi, jika anda mau, saya akan menceritakannya" kyuhyun pun mengijinkan minho untuk mengetahui masa lalu yang buruk itu itu.

"jinjayo? Ne kamshamnida. Saya hanya ingin tau saja, kenapa paru-paru yesung bisa menjadi seperti itu" minho tersenyum sumringah ketika permintaannya diamini oleh kyuhyun

"apakah tidak apa-apa kyu?" sementara sungmin mulai khawatir dengan keadaan namjachingu.a ini

"ne hyung, sudah seharusnya ada orang lain yang tau kecuali kita ber tiga" sungmin yang melihatnya, hanya terkesipa dengan perkataan kyuhyun barusan, pasalnya kyuhyun selalu manja dan selalu berucap jahil jika di depan sungmin dan teman-temannya yang lain. tapi sekarang kyuhyun berbicara sangat bijak *wooooaaaa,, kyu oppa keren banget*

TBC or END

Bagaiman bagaimana? Baguskah? Gajekah? Anehkah? Atau apalah itu.

Ini fanfic pertamanya uli. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau kata-katanya kurang memuaskan. Tolong berikan sarannya ya. Makanya review-review… :D. karena review para readers adalah nyawa bagi ff ini. Dan bagi yang gak suka ceritanya bisa memberikan saran dan kritikannya lewat review asalkan jangan dibash ya. :D

Sekian dari OPPA… sampai ketemu dichapter depan

DON'T BE SILEND READERS. ^^

review terus ne… biar nie ff lanjut terus

Ok ok ok… R.N.


	2. Chapter 2

Annnnyyyyyyyeeeeeeeoooooonnn nnggg… oppa datang lagi nih, adakah yang kangen? Kalo gak ada yang kangen, uli mutilasi satu-satu terus masukin ke koper dan dikirim ke dorm SJ #sadis.

Oppa datang bawa chapter 2. di chapter 2 ini, gak bakalan ada yang namanya flashback. Jadi flashbacnya oppa undur sampai ketemu saat yang tepat. Ok readers. #plakk. Ditabok readers gara-gara bikin penasaran.

Ok, sekian dulu cuap-cuap gak pentingnya, mari kita langsung saja berlayar ke alam fanfiction

CloudingWooKyu

Present

.

.

.

Starwai To Heaven

Don't Like, Don't Read

**Chapter 2**

"jinjayo? Ne kamshamnida. Saya hanya ingin tau saja, kenapa paru-paru yesung bisa menjadi seperti itu" minho tersenyum sumringah ketika permintaannya diamini oleh kyuhyun

"apakah tidak apa-apa kyu?" sementara sungmin mulai khawatir dengan keadaan namjachingu.a ini

"ne hyung, sudah seharusnya ada orang lain yang tau kecuali kita ber tiga" sungmin yang melihatnya, hanya terkesipa dengan perkataan kyuhyun barusan, pasalnya kyuhyun selalu manja dan selalu berucap jahil jika di depan sungmin dan teman-temannya yang lain. tapi sekarang kyuhyun berbicara sangat bijak *wooooaaaa,, kyu oppa keren banget*

". . . . . ."

"jadi, begitulah ceritanya, kenapa yesung hyung bisa terkena gangguan seperti itu hiks.." isak kyuhyun mengakgiri cerita menyakitkannya.

"ahk, mianhaeo, seharusnya saya tidak bertanya seperti itu" maaf minho cepat

"kan dah dibilangin tadi, jangan tanya kayak gitu, dokternya aja yang ngeyel" sergah sungmin kesal

"hehehehe…" sementara minho hanya bisa nyengir lebay –minho oppa salting. wkwkwk-

"apakah saya boleh bertanya?" Tanya minho dengan raut wajah ingin taunya

"ne silahkan_"

"asal jangan yang aneh-aneh" ucap sungmin cepat, memotong perkataan kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sama seperti tadi -kesal-

"apakah tadi yesung berkelahi?" Tanya minho

"anio. Tadi, aku melihatnya dikeroyok oleh teman-temnnya" jawab kyuhyun

"ohh… pantas saja, tadi banyak luka lebam di wajahnya –yang tampan- itu. Apakah saya boleh mengetahui ceritanya?" Tanya minho lagi, seraya menyiapkan telinganya uuntuk mendengarkan cerita panjang kyuhyun

"yak! Kau benar-benar ingin kupukul eoh. Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada yesung hyung, aku jadi ragu jika kau adalah seorang dokter." Kesal sungmin pun semakin mejadi, melihat kalakuan minho yang seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang lagi mau nge gossip #plakk

"aku ini dokter sungguhan tau. " bela minho, tidak terima dengan perkataan sungmin "ne ne baiklah saya akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada yesung" nyerah minho

"apakah paru-parunya semakin parah?" Tanya kyuhyun yang kini telah mendapatkan firasat buruk

"ekhem,,, baiklah, saya akan memberitahu pada kalian. Paru-paru sebelah kiri yesung terlihat sudah semakin membengkok, dan juga ada salah satu syaraf yang terhimpit. Yaitu, syaraf pernafasannya. Saya sebenarnya tidak tau pasti. Yesung tetap bisa berbicara seperti biasa dan bernyanyi, kecuali jika dia berteriak terlalu keras, atau pun menghirup debu dll, yang bisa mengakibatkan dadanya terasa sesak. Dan gejala ini bisa saja seperti penyakit asma. Tetapi, bisa saja akibat gangguan ini, yesung akan ekhem… meninggal" ucap minho jujur "miaheo. Saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak" minho pun meminta maaf

"jinjayo? Jangan bercanda dok! Saya sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan anda!" ragu kyuhyun. Dan tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata menyedihkan jatuh tanpa diperintah

"mianheo" minho pun hanya bisa meminta maaf

BRAKKK…

"SAYA BILANG JANGAN BERCANDA DOKTER BRENGSEK!"

"..." minho tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa menundukkan keplanya

"hiks... hyung,,, hiks...hiks...hiks..."

**Flashback on**

"isshhh,,,. Sudah ku bilang kan, jangan main salju. Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Dan sekarang badanmu panas" kesal seorang namja dengan mata elangnya –yesung-, kepada seorang namja dengan rambut ikal dan mata onixnya -kyuhyun-

"jangan banyak ngomel hyung. Aku sedang sakit kau malah ceramahi. Uhuk-uhuk" kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengeluh dengan keadaannya sekarang

"kyu, kau batuk juga?" yesung pun mulai khawatir ketika melihat kyuhyun yang sedang batuk-batuk. Yesung pun mulai menyelimuti kyuhyun dan menyibakkan poninya yang basah akibat keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya

"kau tunggu disini ya kyu. Hyung pergi beli obat dulu" Ucap yesung

"tapi hyung, bukankah uang bulanan kita sudah habis untuk membeli persediaan?" Tanya kyuhyun lemah

_#author : uang bulanannya dikasi sama pasangan HanChul#_

"hehehe,,, kau tenang saja kyu. Tadi, aku sudah memecahkan celenganku. Istirahatlah. Aku akan pulang cepat" ucap yesung seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar kyuhyun

"hyung, diluar sedang salju. Kau akan kedinginan nanti" saran kyuhyun

"aku bisa memakai paying dan jaket. Tidurlah, hyung pergi dulu" ucap yesung dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun.

"gomawo hyung" lirih kyuhyun sambil menatap kosong kearah pintu kamarnya dengan penuh arti. Yesung pun mengambil payung dan menggunakan jaket tebalnya, dan langsung melesat keluar apartemen sederhana itu, untuk mencari obat bagi adik kesayangannya

!

!

!

"haahh,, cuaca dingin sekali. Tak apalah, setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan obat ini. Semoga saja kyuhyun cepat sembuh. Aku harus pulang cepat" kyuhyun pun terus berjalan cepat. Dan sekarang tibalah dia didepan pintu berwarna putih cream. Tanpa banyak pikir dia langsung membuka pintu tersebut

Cklekk

"hyung pulang" ucap yesung lemah. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedang tidak enak badan

"kyu, kau sudah tidur" ucap yesung pelan. Setelah membuka pintu caramel tersebut

"kyu, aku membawakanmu obat. Ayo bangun sebentar" pinta yesung sambil sedikit-sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh kyuhyun

"hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya kyuhyun lemah, akibat suhu tubuhnya yang semakin meninggi

"ne, cepatlah minum obat ini" jawab yesung sambil menyerahkan obat itu ke kyuhyun

"hyung badanmu panas" ucap kyuhyun sambil menempelkan tangnnya di telapak tangan yesung

"kau tenang saja. Setelah minum obat, hyung pasri sembuh kok. Cepat minum obatmu" perintah yesung lagi. Dan tidak memperdulikan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin meningggkat

"ne hyung. ,,, . akh, hyung ini pahit sekali" protes kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, tanda bahwa lidahnya sedang merasakan rasa yang tidak enak di indera pengecapannya

"heh? Obat memang pahit kyu, kalau manis, permen namanya. Cepatlah tidur" perintah yesung mutlak! Dan tanpa ba bi bu, kyuhyu langsung mengikutinya. Yesung pun segera melasat keluar menuju dapur dan mengambil baskom lalu mengisinya dengan air hangat(?). ternyata yesung bertujuan untuk mengompres kyuhyun. Yesung pun segera kembali ke kamar kyuhyun, dan membalutkan handuk basah itu ke permukaan dahi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tau hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat hyungnya sangat perhatian padanya

"hyung, kau tak tidur?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil membuka matanya, ketika dia menyadari bahwa yesung belum keluar dari kamarnya.

"anio. Kau tidurlah, hyung akan menemanimu" ucap yesung sambil tersenyum tulus

"ne" ucap kyuhyun dan membalas senyuman yesung

"kau mau hyung nyanyikan apa hem?" Tanya yesung tanpa mengurangi kadar senyumannya

"hum,, bagaimana kalau lagu in my dream?" pinta kyuhyun

"baiklah. Sekarang, pejankan matamu dan dengarkanlah seorang art of voice sedang bernyanyi" ucap yesung sambil cengir gaje

geunyeoga dolaoneyo mianhadago haneyo iksukhaetdeon, geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo, boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu , moksori dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo

neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo nunmuli, heulreo begaereul jeoksimyeon, nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo achimeun neul ireohge My Love

yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi, geunyeoro ggaeeonado, dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro, naneun jami deulsuga isseo

geunyeoga utgo itneyo neomuna uraenmanijyo, geureon moseub geureohge bogo sipdeon naui geunyeojyo, geunyeoga geotgo isseoyo eoddeon saramgwa dajeonghi, nae gaseumeun mogeobge naeri nulryeoyo

ddo nan ggumeul ggun geojyo sikeun ddam heureugo, apaseo gieok jochado sileun ggum, nan onjongil mueotdo mothago siganeul bonaegetjyo My love,

yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi, geunyeoro ggaeeonado, dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo, geunyeoro naneun jami deultende

ije heuryeojil mando hande geunyeoneun jeomjeom jiteogayo, eoje ggumeseocheoreom oneul naege wayo ijeneun, honja jamdeulji ange

yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi, geunyeoro ggaeeonado, dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro, naneun jami deultende, oneul geudael dasi bolsuman itdamyeon geureolsuitdamyeon dolaomyeon, hanbeonman ne gyeote jamdeulsu itdamyeon geureolsu itdamyeon, geudaero ggaeji ango sipeo, jami deulsu itdamyeon.

Super Junior K.R.Y.S.D – In My Dream

Yesung pun telah selesai menyanyikan lagu yang dipesan oleh kyuhyun. Yesung mendengar dengkuran halus dari kyuhyun, tanda bahwa adknya tersebut telah berlayar kealam mimpi. Yesung pun mulai mengganti kompres kyuhyun dengan yang baru. Dan begitu seterusnya hingga sang matahari menampkkan sinarnya

**Flashback Off**

Sepanjang jalan koridor rumah sakit kyuhyun masih saja membayangkan kenangan masa lalunuya, saat kyuhyun sedang sakit dan dirawat oleh yesung sepanjang malam. Ketika bayangan masa lalu itu telah selesai bagaikan flim dengan akhir yang membahagiakan. Kyuhyun pun meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"kyu gweanchana?" Tanya sungmin ketika melihat tatapan mata kosong dari kyuhyun dan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi putihnya

"gweanchana hyung. Kajja kita masuk" ucap kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan oleh sungmin. Dan KyuMin pun memasuki ruangan rawat inap yesung. Yesung sekarang telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. terlihat didalam sana sudah terdapat ajusshi (hangeng) dan ahjummanya (heechul) yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan yesung yang belum sadar-sadar juga. Terdapat raut kekawatiran yang sangat dalam dari sorot mata mereka berdua

"kyunie, bagaimana. Apa yang dokter katakan?" Tanya heechul panik, ketika melihat kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruang inap yesung dengan mata sembab

"ahjumma hiks,,," ucap kyuhyun parau

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" hangeng pun meminta penjelasan

"mari, biar saya saja yang menjelaskannya" pinta sungmin sopan, ketika melihat kyuhyun tidak bisa bekata apa-apa selain kata maaf

"oh, kau sungmin-ah. Bisakah kau menceritakannya?" dan permintaan sungmin di-amini oleh pasangan HanChul

"jadi begini ahjumma, ajusshi..." dan sungmin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada yesung sampai selesai

"hiks… mianhae… ini salah kyunie hikss… mianhae… mianhae…" maaf kyuhyun menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga hyungnya

"ini bukan salah mu kyu, ini memang sudah takdir, yang harus diterimanya" heechul dan sungmin pun menenangkan kyuhyun yang telah kembali menangis ria

"andwe. Ini salah kyu ahjumma hiks... Kyu tidak bisa menjaga yesung hyung hiks...hiks...hiks..." ucp kyuhyun dengan tangisan yang belum-belum juga berhenti

"siapa yang melakukan ini pada yesung?" Tanya hengeng dingin

"hiks… sebaiknya, kita biarkan saja ajusshi, yesung hyung tidak akan pernah mau memberitahu kita, siapa pelakunya"jawab kyuhyun. Jika kyuhyun mau, dia bisa saja menceritakan kepada hangeng tentang siapa yang melakukan ini pada yesung. Dan Susana canggung menyelimuti mereka ber-4

"hufffttt… baiklah kyu, jaga yesung. Ahjumma dan ajusshi ada urusan sebentar di kantor. nanti malam ahjumma kesini lagi. Arraseo?" suara serak heechul pun menghilangkan Susana canggung tersebut.

"ne ahjumma. Hati-hati" balas kyuhyun dengan mata yang memerah

"ne kyu, kami pergi dulu. Jika ada yang terjadi pada yesung, cepat hubungi ajusshi" pinta hangeng

"ne ajusshi" dan diamini kyuhyun

**Skip time**

**In the car HanChul**

"aku sudah melalaikan tugasku chullie-ah" sadar hangeng

"ini bukan saja tugasmu hannie, ini juga tugasku. Aku merasa sudah mengingkari janji itu" sesal mereka berdua. Hei,,, sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

"apakah kang-in dan teukkie hyung akan marah pada kita" Tanya hangeng dengan suara parau dan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"hiks… aku tak tau hanie, aku merasa seperti tidak berguna hiks…hiks…" isakkan heechul menambah suasana penyesalan tersebut (?)

"yesung. Aku yakin dia akan sembuh. Dia adalah anak yang kuat. Aku yakin dia akan bertahan" hangeng pun menyakinkan dirinya dan heechul

"hiks… aku tak percaya hal ini akan terjadi pada yesung. Apa salahnya? Dia adalah anak yang baik bukan? Kenapa tuhan bisa sekejam ini padanya hiks,,, hiks,,, hiks,,," racau heechul berderai air mata

"tenanglah chulie. Aku yakin, dibalik ini semua, akan ada hikmah yang terindah untuk yesung" ucap hangeng bijak sambil merangkul heechul penuh kasih sayang, berharap bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalah dan sesalnya saat ini. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin itu akan berhasil.

**ToBeCon...**

Kayaknya ada yang baca tapi gak review ne,,, tak apalah untuk saat ini oppa maaffin. Tapi lain kali jangan ya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang namanya silent riders. Kalo itu ada nie fanfic gak bakalan oppa lanjut ok.

Selian dulu dari oppa. Sampai ketemu di chapi depan #tebar senyum pabbo ala yeppa. Sambil tebarin bunga diangkasa. Plakk

R.N.R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, chapter 3, ayo, ayo, dibaca, dicbaca… wkwkwkwk,,, ok readers.. gak usah banyak-banyak bicara lagi. Pasti dah pada penasaran kan? Lets go, kita mulai chapter 3 nya

CloudingWooKyu

Present

.

.

.

Starwai To Heaven

Don't Like, Don't Read

**Chapter 3**

"yesung. Aku yakin dia akan sembuh. Dia adalah anak yang kuat. Aku yakin dia akan bertahan" hangeng pun menyakinkan dirinya dan heechul

"hiks… aku tak percaya hal ini akan terjadi pada yesung. Apa salahnya? Dia adalah anak yang baik bukan? Kenapa tuhan bisa sekejam ini padanya hiks,,, hiks,,, hiks,,," racau heechul berderai air mata

"tenanglah chulie. Aku yakin, dibalik ini semua, akan ada hikmah yang terindah untuk yesung" ucap hangeng bijak sambil merangkul heechul penuh kasih sayang, berharap bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalah dan sesalnya saat ini. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin itu akan berhasil.

!

!

!

"hiks… yesung hyung, kenapa? Kenapa kau belum bangun-bangun juga? Hiks…" masih saja bisa kita dengar isakkan halus dari bibir penuh kyuhyun

"sudahlah kyu, apakah kau tidak capek nangis terus dari tadi eoh?" Tanya sungmin kesal

"hiks,,, dasar kuda jelek dan kau ikan asin bau! Lihat saja apa yang akan kau dapatkan besok hiks,," ucap kyuhyun sambil memasang seringainnya yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan dimata sungmin

"kyu, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kau membuatku ketakutan. Jika kau tidak menghentikannya kita, end" sungmin pun berbicara sambil menunjukkan raut wajah kesalnya, yang terlihat sangat imut dimata kyuhyun.

"mmmm,,, apakah kau berani memutuskanku eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun yang baru saja sadar dari rencana muslihatnya (?)

"tentu, lagi pu-mmppphhh" belum sempat sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kyuhyun sudah melumat bibir M sungmin dengan ganas

"ekhem, hallo,,, disini ada orang lain selain kalian. Jadi, jangan bermesraan disini ne." suara baritone seseorang, membuat kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan lumatannya

"yesung hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya kyuhyun dan langsung menghambur kepelukan hyung tersayangnya

"yak, kau kira aku sudah mati eoh, gak bangun-bangun?" Tanya yesung pura-pura kesal

"hehehe… maaf hyung. Habisnya, kau membuatku terkejut seh" maaf kyuhyun

"ne ne aku tau. Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggumu tadi. Sepertinya sungmin sangat menikmatinya" ucap yesung menggoda 'calon adik iparnya'. Dan sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi akibat ulah yesung. Muka sungmin sudah sangat memerah menahan malu sementara kyuhyun hanya nyengir lebay

"hyung, jangan menggodanya. Ka…n, lihat tuh, muka Minnie chagi ku sudah memerah" dan kyuhyun pun tambah menggoda sungmin

"isshhhh… jangan mengoodaku hyung, kyu" ucap sungmin sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah

"hahahahaha… kalian berdua ini lucu sekali" tawa yesung pecah melihat kelakuan KyuMin couple yang malu-malu #maklum oppa. Kan pasangan baru. Plakk… dilempar pake toak sama readers gara-gara tiba-tiba masuk dalam cerita.

"isshhhhh,, hyung. Kau mau kupukul" Tanya kyuhyun mengancam yesung

"ne ne, namdongsaengku yang ganteng kayak iblis. Hahahahaha…" dan tawa yesung lagi-lagi pecah, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari seorang raja iblis. "isssshhh,,, jangan menatapku seperti itu kyu. Ne ne, aku akan diam. Kau puas? Oh iya, sudah berapa lama aku tidur? Dan apa yang dokter katakan? Kalau itu kabar buruk, aku akan mendengarnya. Tapi jika itu kabar baik, aku tidak mau mendengarnya" pertanyaan yesung bagaikan secepat kilat *bagi kyuhyun* yang bahkan tidak mampu ditangkap kyuhyun semuanya

"hyung, bicaralah pelan-pelan. Kayak kiamat udah deket aja, pake cepet-cepet kayak begitu"

"ne kim kyuhyun. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya yesung

"24 jam penuh. Kau bahkan membuat heechul ahjumma dan hangeng ajusshi khawatir" jawab kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan raut wajah kesalnya

"24 jam ya? Mmm, ngomong-ngomong, mana heechul ahjumma dan hangeng ajusshi?" Tanya yesung kebingungan

"mereka sudah pulang hyung" jawab kyuhuyun spontan

"oh… ok, sekarang pertanyaan yang ke-2" dan kali ini raut wajah yesung berubah menjadi serius

"ne hyung. Kau mau bertanya apa lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun, dengan wajah bosan

"apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang paru-paruku?" Tanya yesung serius, dan sontak membuat kyuhyun dan sungmin berkeringat dingin

"…"

"ayo jawab kyu" pinta yesung memelas

"kau yakin mau mendengarnya hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun ragu

"kan aku sudah bilang, Kalau itu kabar buruk, aku akan mendengarnya. Tapi jika itu kabar baik, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Jika itu adalah kabar baik, lebih baik kau tak usah menceritakannya" sungut yesung, yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya

"anio hyung" kyuhyun pun berucap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"lalu apa kyu? Cepat jawab aku" yesung pun semakin bersikeras

"hyung, paru-paru mu semakin membengkok dan ada syaraf yang terhimpit yaitu syaraf pernapasanmu" jawab sungmin cepat, jelas, tepat, dan jujur tentunya. Melihat kyuhyun yang tak mampu mengutarakan penjelasan tersebut

"benarkah? Gomawo sungmin-ah. Aku heran kenapa kau mau sama adikku yang lelet ini." Ucap yesung lemah sambil mencoba bercanda

"hehehehe… ne hyung. Aku pun tidak tau" dan sungmin mencoba membalas candaan yesung untuk melunturkan suasana tegang tersebut

"hyung, apakah kau tidak sedih? Kau bisa saja meninggal akibat gangguan ini" ucap kyuhyun dengan penekanan di setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya

"buat apa aku sedih kyu? Ini sudah takdir dari tuhan, dan akupun tidak dapat mengubahnya. Percuma aku menangis, memangnya dengan aku menangis, penyakit biadap ini akan hilang eoh? Dan aku tidak tau kapan ajal menjemputku kyu." ucap yesung datar

"hyung, hiks…hiks…" tangis kyuhyun pun pecah menggantikan penjelasan yesung

"jangan menangis kyu. Hyung baik-baik aja kok. Hyung akan bertahan untuk appa, umma, kyu, sungmin, hangeng ajusshi, heechul ahjumma dan juga… ryeowook" raut wajah yesung pun berubah sedih ketika menyebut nama terakhir yang diucapkannya

"jangan menyebut nama anak itu hyung. Bukankah dia yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya kyuhyun dingin

"hyung, kau tau? Pada saat kau tidur, kyuhyun selalu memegang tangan mu sambil menangis. Aku saja sampai cemburu" ucap sungmin pura-pura kesal untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini

"benarkah? Hahahahahaha…" dan yesung hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Berharap, dengan tertawa dia akan melupakan masalah yang melengket padanya saat ini

"Minnie, kau cemburu? Hehehehe… mianhae chagi" kyuhyun pun merasa 'setengah' bersalah pada sungmin. Sementara sungmin hanya bisa melipat tangan didada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal saat ini. Tapi, entah kenapa kyuhyun melihat sungmin sangat imut dalam posisi seperti ini, membuat kyuhyun ingin 'memakan' namja manis ini secepatnya

!

!

!

**Yesung POV**

Haaaahhhhhh… hari ini aku menerima kabar yang sangat-sangat menyedihkan. Kau tau? Sepertinya aku harus banyak banyak ke gerja untuk berdoa. Aku kan jarang berdoa *anak pintar #plak*. Paru-paru ku, ternyata semakin parah, pantas saja saat ditendang kemarin, dadaku sakit + sesak sekaligus. Kalian bertanya aku marah? Aku gak akan marah sama orang yang kusukai. Aku tau dalang dari semua masalah ini adalah ryeowook, jung ryeowook. Namja mungil dan manis yang sangat ku cintai.

"hyung bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku

"aku baik-baik saja kyu. Mana sungmin" ternyata yang datang adalah dongsaengku yang sangat ku sayangi. Kyuhyun

"owh… sungmin hyung, hari ini ada kelas hyung, jadi dia tidak bisa datang" ternyata sungmin ada kelas. Tunggu,

"kyu, bukankah kau juga hari ini ada kelas?" tanyaku bingung

"aku sudah selesai hyung" jawab kyuhyun dan mengambil PSPnya.

"owwhh." dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata. "kyu, apakah aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini besok?" tanyaku berharap

"akupun tak tau hyung, aku belum bertanya pada dokter. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya kyuhyun balik

"aku tak betah dirumah sakit. Aku ingin pulang kyu" pintaku lagi

"ne hyung, nanti ku usahakan" jawab kyuhyun sembari tersenym tipis. Dan aku pun membalas senyumannya

Yesung POV End

Kyuhyun POV

"aku tak betah dirumah sakit. Aku ingin pulang kyu" pinta yesung hyung lagi

"ne hyung, nanti ku usahakan" jawab ku sembari tersenym tipis. Dan dia pun membalas senyumanku. Aku tau, dia ingin pulang karena ingin kembali kuliah dan bertemu dengan namja mungil yang bernama ryeowook itu, ku akui kalau dia memang manis tapi hatinya sungguh jahat.

"kyu" panggilnya memmbuyarkan lamunanku

"waeyo hyung?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kekasih ke 2 ku -PSP-

"bagaimana jika aku mengubah gaya rambut ku menjadi blonde? Bagus tidak ya?" tanyanya padaku

"terserah kau hyung" ucapku meng-amini permintaannya

"kyu, lebih baik kau menyuruh sungmin mengganti gaya rabutnya" ucap yesung hyung santai

"buat apa?" tanyaku bingung, dan sekarang kualihkan pandanganku ke yesung hyung

"kau tau kyu, sungmn terlihat semakin cantik dengan rambut blondenya. Aku hanya takut jika sungmin mu diambil orang lain" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti tengah mengancam kelangsungan hidupku

"dia tidak mungkin seperti itu hyung" ucapku mencoba santai

"terserah kaulah, aku hanya memberimu saran. Haahh,, aku ngantuk, aku tidur dulu kyu" dan yesung hyung pun berlayar ke alam tidurnya

'lebih baik aku menuruti yesung hyung saja. Aku tak mau Minnie chagiku diambil orang.. huweee,,' batin ku nelangsa

Kyuhyun POV End

!

!

!

"annyeong wookie, annyeong siwon" sapa donghae pada kedua rekannya

"annyeong hae. Waeyo?" sahut ryeowook sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya, bertanda bahwa dia sedang senang atau apalah itu sekarang.

"annio, aku ada berita baik untuk kita" ucap donghae sambil tersenyum iblis

"jinja? Apa itu?" Tanya siwon dan ryeowook kompak

"big head,, dia,,, sedang,,"

"isshhh,,, kau ini seperti anak TK saja. Cepat, ada apa dengan big head itu?" sungut ryeowook

"ne ne, wookie-ah. Big head itu sedang sakit dan dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi beberapa hari ini" ucap donghae cepat

"jinjayo?" Tanya ryeowook kaget. Ada perasaan khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja menyelubungi hatinya

"ne, jinjja!" ucap donghae yakin

'apakah karena kemarin? Issh buat apa kupikirin. :p' batin ryeowook sembari tersenyum lebar

"kalau begitu, mari kita rayakan tidak adanya big head itu lagi pada hari ini, karena dia sedang sakit. Semoga saja sakitnya tak sembuh-sembuh, biar uri wookie bisa tenang" tutur siwon sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan lensung pipinya

"siapa yang bilang aku sakit? Aku baik-baik aja kok, iya gak wookie chagi" suara baritone seseorang membuat donghae, ryeowook dan juga siwon terkejut dan sontak berbalik kebelakang

"KAU!"

T.B.C

mianhae readers oppa/hyung telat publish karena leptynya harus dating dengan tukang servis 2 minggu Huufftt,, chapter 3 dah selesai.. untuk yang minta yewook momentnya, ntar oppa kasih di chap selanjutnya ya.. ok,, dan oppa juga mau ngucapin terima kasih, bagi yang sudah mau review cerita gaje ini.

Satu kata REVIEEEWW...

DON'T BE SILEND READERS

review terus ne… biar nie ff lanjut terus

Ok ok ok… R.N.R

Sekian dari oppa, sampai bertemu di chapter 4 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

ANNYEOOOOONGGG,,,,, OPPPAA BALIK LAGI NEH.. *teriak-teriak gaje pake toak* #plak. Ditabok readers. :D

Baiklah, sekarang oppa mau kasih chapter 4 neh. di REVIEW ne. Ok? nanti oppa/hyung kasih balesan reviews nya di chapter 5, Sarangheo readers.. :)

CloudingWooKyu

Present

.

.

.

Starwai To Heaven

Don't Like, Don't Read

happy reading

Chapter 4

"kalau begitu, mari kita rayakan tidak adanya big head itu lagi pada hari ini, karena dia sedang sakit. Semoga saja sakitnya tak sembuh-sembuh, biar uri wookie bisa tenang" tutur siwon sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan lesung pipinya

"siapa yang bilang aku sakit? Aku baik-baik aja kok, iya gak wookie chagi" suara baritone seseorang membuat donghae, ryeowook dan juga siwon terkejut dan sontak berbalik kebelakang

"KAU!"

"annyeong wookie chagi,,, bagaimana kabarmu" sapa suara baritone tersebut yang tak lain yesung sembari tesenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi

"bukankah kau sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang?" Tanya donghae bingung

"siapa bilang. Aku baik-baik saja, matamu buta ya?" sindir yesung sambal tersenyum meremehkan

"mwo! Jaga kata-katamu kim jong woon-sshi" ucap donghae sengit

"kau juga, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih sopan terhadap sunbae mu lee donghae-sshi" ucap yesung tak kalah sengit

"yak! Bisakah klian tidak usah beramtem disini?" Tanya ryeowook setengah membentak

"mian wookie chagi" sesal yesung sambil meundukkan kepalanya. Siwon yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan 2 orang yang sedang adu mulut itu pun tak mau ikut campur.

"hum,,, wookie chagi, bagaimana rambut baruku?" Tanya yesung selanjutnya

"aneh" satu kata menyayat hati yang dilontarkan oleh ryeowook, tidak membuat senyum tulus dibibir yesung memudar begitu saja

"jinjayo? Tapi menurutku ini terlihat keren" ucap yesung sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sempat urak-urakkan diterpa angin

"terserahlah aku tidak perduli dengan rambut blonde mu itu. Kajja hae, won kita pergi" ucap ryeowook dan berlalu meninggalkan yesung. Yesung terus memandang punggung ryeowook sampai ryeowook menghilang dibalik tikungan tersebut. Dia tersenyum miris, meratapi nasibnya yang entah kenpa bisa jadi seperti ini. Yesung menghela nafas panjang, dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan ryeowook c.s. oohh,, ternyata uri yesung mau keatap ya.

**Yesung POV**

Haaahhh,,

Ku hela nafasku berulang-ulang kali. Berharap rasa sesak didadaku ini menghilang. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sekarang aku sedang berada di atap, kenapa harus keatap? Karena disinilah aku bisa meluapkan segala masalahku. Kurasakan angin segar musim ini tengah menyapa wajahku. Ku tutup mataku perlahan, untuk semakin merasakan angin tersebut,,

_Baby baby baby baby baby _

_uli jeoldae heeojiji malja _

_Oh my lady lady lady lady lady _

_naega jeongmal neoleul salanghanda ye,,_

ku dengar ringtone hp ku berbunyi. Ku ambil hp android ku tersebut dan mendapati nama kyuhyun tertera disana.

"yeobseo. Waeyo kyu?" tanyaku setelah aku menjawab panggilannya

'hyung, kau dimana kelasmu sudah di mulai, tadi aku melihat kim seonsangim sedang mengajar dikelasmu?' Tanya-nya bingung

"aku sakit perut kyu. Sekarang aku sedang berada di atap bisa kau bantu aku memberitahukan kim seonsae?" pintaku padanya.

'ne hyung. Tapi kenapa kau bisa sakit perut seperti itu'

"aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti. Sudah dulu ya kyu, pai,," tanpa meminta persetujuannya akupun langsung mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Sungguh saat ini aku hanya membutuhkan ketenangan.

BRAK!

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya kea rah pintu masuk dan keluar atap. Kulihat kim junsu seonsangim sedang berjalan kearahku, dan ada satu orang yang diseretnya eerr,, mungkin secara paksa.

"wookie" ucapku kaget. Jadi yang diseret oleh kim seonsangim adalah wokie chagia-KU?. Kim seonsangim pun reflek menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku

"yesung-sshi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kelas music mu sudah dimulai?" Tanya-nya sambil menatapku tajam

"aku sedang sakit perut seonsae. Aku juga sudah meminta izin pada kim yoochun seonsangim" ucapku santai sembari tersenyum tipis, kulihat kim seonsangim membalas senyumanku.

"seonsae, ada apa dengan ryeowook? Kenapa dia dibawa kesini?" tanyaku penasaran

"oh iya aku sampai lupa. Ryeowook-sshi, dia membuat kelas ku ribut dan tidak mau mendengarkan omonganku" jawab kim seonsangim menatap tajam pada ryeowook

"dan sekarang, ryeowook-sshi pakai ini. Dan jangan dilepas sampai jam istirahat. Jika kau melepasnya, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih kejam daripada ini. Arraseo?"

"ne,, arraseo" jawab ryeowook dan mengambil benda yang di berikan oleh kim seonsangim

"yesung-sshi, tolong jaga ryeowook ne"

"ne seonsae" kim seonsangim pun berjalan keluar atap, ku alihkan pandanganku pada wookie. Kulihat dia sedang memasang alat yang di berikan oleh kim seonsangim, kalian mau tau itu benda apa? Itu adalah benda pengukur waktu yang diletakkan di ujung celana dan secara otomatis benda tersebut akan mulai menghitung sampai batas keluar main dan juga apabila orang yang memegang benda itu berhenti berdiri maka secara otomatis juga benda tersebut akan berhenti menghitung. Jadi, benda ini adalah benda yang paling jujur

"apa liat-liat?" tanyanya cuek saat aku menatapnya intens.

"anio" jawabku singkat. Wookie mulai berjalan ke tempat yang sudah di tentukan oleh kim seonsangim dan berdiri sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Tapi, baru sekitar 5 menit wookie sudah mulai goyang, sepertinya dia pusing

"wookie-ah, gweanchana?" tanyaku. Namun dia tak membalas. Hanya menatapku sebentar lalu meneruskan pandangannya ke depan. aku berjalan kearahnya dan mengambil benda yang berada di ujung atas celananya tersebut

"Yak! Apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh" tanyanya seraya membentak. Aku memasang alat itu di ujung atas celanaku. Dan mulai berdiri sambil mengangkat 1 kaki.

"sudahlah. Kau duduk saja, kau pasti sedang pusing. Istirahatlah, biar aku yang menggantikanmu" tuturku lembut

"terserah" ucapnya cuek

"wookie-ah, untuk menghilangkan bosan kau mau mendengarku bernyanyi?" tanyaku yang masih lurus kedepan

"memangnya suaramu bagus?" tanyanya ragu

"makanya dengar dulu. Nanti kau akan tau. Bagaimana?" tawarku

"mmm,,, baiklah. Nyanyikn aku lagu kim jong kook one man" pintanya

"akan dilaksanakan tuan putri" kumulai mengambil nafas untuk memulai laguku

**Yesung POV End**

**Ryeowook POV**

Sekarang aku tak bisa berkata-kata padahal aku selalu jahat padanya tapi dia malah selalu baik padaku. Seperti sekarang dia sedang menggantikanku untuk menerima hukuman dari kim seonsangim

"wookie-ah, untuk menghilangkan bosan kau mau mendengarku bernyanyi?" tanyanya padaku

"memangnya suaramu bagus?" tanyaku ragu

"makanya dengar dulu. Nanti kau akan tau. Bagaimana?" tawarnya

"mmm,,, baiklah. Nyanyikn aku lagu kim jong kook one man" aku meminta lagu itu, karna lagu itulah yang aku suka dulu saat pertama masuk universitas

"akan dilaksanakan tuan putri" kulihat dia mulai mengambil nafas untuk mulai bernyanyi

"_cham orae-dwan-nabwa._

_i mal chocha mosaek hal mankum_

_ni nunbinman bwado nol hwonhi ta anun_

_ni chin-guchorom noye kurimja chorom"_

sekarang aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suaranya benar-benar bagus. Oh god

"_nul hamkke hae-nnabwa_

_niga himdul-ttaena sulpul ttae_

_werowo hal-ttaedo ddo ibyol alh-koso_

_apahal-ttaedo ni nunmul taggajul"_

**TBC**

kyaaa! oppa update kilat ngetik sampe tangan keriting just for my lovely readers, okay sampai sini dulu chap 4

RnR

1 kata 1 review

don't be silent readers ne

khamsamida chingu :) 3


End file.
